Problem: $ 0.8 + \dfrac{3}{2} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{2} = 1.5$ Now we have: $ 0.8 + 1.5 = {?} $ $ 0.8 + 1.5 = 2.3 $